Socks
by underdone09
Summary: What do you see, sir, when you look into the mirror? "I see myself holding a thick pair of woollen socks" A hidden story of a young Albus Dumbledore and his first love. m/m unbeta'd, mistakes here are my own.


Disclaimer: The character and world of this story are not mine at all. I've merely borrowed them for an extensive, not for profit project.

Worth noting: It's an M/M story. If this offends you or goes against your moral beliefs, you might want to find something else to read.

Socks

_What do you see, sir, when you look into the mirror?_

"_I see myself holding a thick pair of woollen socks"_

_X_

Sunlight streamed in between the gaps of the carelessly drawn curtains when Albus awoke. It was strong and golden, so different from the pale silvery light of daybreak. He groaned as he realized that he had overslept. Rolling onto his side and keeping his eyes shut from the offending light, he blindly reached for his alarm clock. Why had Aberforth and Ariana not come to wake him up?

He gingerly felt around his bedside table for the clock but his hands met an empty table. Annoyed, he sat up and began looking for it in earnest. The clock was gone. It was then that he remembered that something important was supposed to happen today. Feeling slightly panicked, he jumped out of bed, threw on his bathrobe and hurried out the door. For the life of him, he could not remember what made today so important. A sweet smell hung in the air that reminded him of something lost and dearly missed. What was it?

He entered the kitchen and came to a dead halt. Standing over the stove was Ariana, back turned to him and humming to herself. She had tied her hair back and was making pancakes. Suddenly, he remembered. He cleared his throat and Ariana spun around, startled.

"Oh, Albus! Happy birthday!" she said before removing the remaining pancake off the stove and plating it. "I made pancakes, just like— just like before." She gripped the spatula till her knuckles went white. He gave her an encouraging smile and she visibly relaxed, a small smile creeping across her face. Inwardly he sighed. She still could not speak about her own mother. Ariana, dear Ariana, haunted by a past she did not choose.

She brought the pancakes to the table with syrup and strawberries, just like mother made then every birthday. Kendra Dumbledore had in fact loathed cooking and left it to the resident house elf, when they still had one. She only ever really cooked on birthdays and, with the help of the elf Christmastime. Pancakes with syrup was her signature, birthday dish, all the way until she died.

"Where is Aberforth?" Albus asked, slipping a few pancakes onto his plate.

"He went to Diagon alley"

"Alone?" he asked sharply.

"I think he went with Gellert. He wanted to get you a surprise." She replied apologetically, wringing her wrists.

With a soft sight, Albus smiled, more for his sister who once again relaxed. They ate together, laughing as Albus told stories for his time on Hogwarts. She nearly fell out of her chair when he told her about his friend's disastrous attempt to colour his eyebrows.

They were washing the dishes when they heard the fireplace crackle. A few moments later, Aberforth appeared, wearing caudroy pants and a grubby white shirt. He strode in and kissed Ariana on the forehead before settling down on the kitchen table.

"Did you go out dressed like that?" Albus asked, nothing the frayed ends of his brother's shirt cuffs.

"It was just a quick trip to Diagon alley. It's not like I'd bump into the Minister for Magic on my way out." He stood up and walked to his brother. "By the way, happy birthday, Albus."

Albus gave a shrug. After all, it is hard to be angry at someone who has just done something nice for you.

After breakfast, Ariana drove Albus out of the house. Well. Less drove and more requested excitedly. Albus laughed as his sister slowly ushered him to the door. Fearful of her exhausting herself, he allowed her to shove him out the door with a kiss on his cheek. Aberforth stood behind her, holding her walking stick. He watched her vigilantly, as though ready to leap upon her we she to try to run away. But she simply spun around and accepted the walking stick, closing the door behind her with her free hand.

Albus let out a sigh as he made his way past the gate and up the road to Gellert's house. It was slightly larger than his own, and merlin knew their garden was better kept. But then, the Grindenwalds had a house elf to monitor such menial jobs.

He reached the front door and brought his finger tips to a small knot that sat in the wood above the doorknob. Using just a finger, he lightly tapped the knot and waited. The knot wriggled and its rings vibrated, shifting around almost hypnotically until an image had formed where the knot once stood; a tiny sylph looked up at him and smiled.

"Master Albus, I have a message for you." It whispered, "Master Gellert says you are barred from entering the house today and that I should refuse you entry to the house. He says he will see you at your place at three o'clock."

The creature looked confused and apologetic, so Dumbledore did not raise a fuss. He simply sighed and turned and walked away. Behind him the sylph wriggled back into the unimpressive knot. The door could do little to actually deter Albus from entering the house, but he suspected that Gellert was not above a few booby traps to ensure Albus would never make it to the latter's room.

He took a walk down the street. There were some children playing with a small dog. Well, the untrained eye would see a dog. What it really was, was a crup. He studied the crup, happily bouncing around the children and felt a twinge of unease. Crups were a safe enough pet in a community such as Godric's Hollow, inhabited only by magical folk, but they could be downright vicious when confronted by a muggle. Not that its owners cared. The Lestranges were a very anti-muggle family.

Well, home was out of bounds and Gellert was not taking visitors. Albus came to a complete stop when he realized he really had nowhere else to go. There was no neighbour whose house he could casually barge into for a cup of tea or what not. As, the Dumbledores and all their secrets… for a moment, he felt a stab of resentment against Ariana but quickly brushed it aside, feeling guilty. She was as much a victim as he was, truthfully, even more so. With a soft shake of his head, Albus turned around and made his way to the park.

Albus was not quite sure what he believed about fate however, the all-encompassing effect of Ariana's episode had not only him but his whole family was astounding. A singular event led to his father's incarceration, his mother's withdrawal, the birth of a family secret and the ruining of a young girl's life. To the best of his knowledge, no curse existed that could work so intricately and effectively, but if there was, it would be one of the best and most elegant spells in existence.

He reached the park and passed the groups of families scattered over the grass. There were a couple of young wizards racing on toy broomsticks and a young witch going through her father's hair with a glamour comb. The forty something year old man had shoulder length pink hair with glitter sparkling through it like hundreds of tiny stars. The witch next to him, possibly his wife, was trying very hard not to laugh out loud at the sight. It was a wizarding park, one of only three in Britain. It was one of the very few outdoor resources wizards could take refuge in. though a rather small piece of land, it was unplottable with select anti muggle charms. Though to be pragmatic, it was hardly necessary as few muggles ever came this way.

With his head steadfastly bent low he made his way past the families and into the growth of trees away from everyone else. It was laughable to call this a forest because it was not that large. It was however, a big enough cluster of trees to be completely concealed in when at its centre. Apparently at night young couples in love would meet here away from prying eyes. It was a village after all.

Albus made his way to the centre which was mercifully empty. He pulled out his wand and flicked it lazily at a tree, two ropes descended from one of the branches before meeting at a cushioned wooden seat. It was basic, but it was temporary. He sat on the swing and lazily rocked back and forth.

With another flick of his wand, he conjured a batch of chewy caramel he kept in his room, and with one last flick, he pulled a piece of parchment out of thin air. It looked simple but was in fact rather complicated, probably considered experimental magic.

It was a lost letter written to him by an old friend.

Dear Albus

I hope this letter finds you well. I have been meaning to send this for a while now. I have found myself overwhelmingly occupied since the moment I arrived here. The Dragon Forests are nothing short of a marvel. It really puts wizarding existence into perspective to be surrounded by these creatures, colossal and near invincible, and yet, in the most endearing of ways, very human.

You will not believe who I discovered had taken residence over here! Sir Nicholas Flamel! And I met him! It is amazing that he is so old and yet inexplicably not. He has a zeal about him that is truly impressive… I forget myself once more.

He is apparently doing a study into dragon's blood. Amazing, is it not, that of all things he is interested in, it is exactly what you want to do? I told him of you. Naturally, he expressed an interest in meeting you. He said perhaps when he next visits England again!

Well, I have to run now. I hope that brother of your is not driving you insane. I find it a shame there is no one you could have left him with and decided to come to Romania. You would have loved it here.

Your friend

Elphias Doge.

Albus folded the letter along its well-worn creases, keeping his hands as steady as he possibly could. He could not read it without wanting to rip it to pieces. It still called up a burning in his bones and an almost overwhelming desire to be _anywhere_ but here. This stasis would undo him. It would have happened already were in not for Gellert. Albus had no idea how much he was drowning until the blond wizard arrived. While taking care if his siblings was a chore, it had no mental stimulation, at least the kind he favoured.

It was a godsend to find someone his age so close to him in the rather sleepy Godric's Hollow. It was beyond a miracle to find this person truly understood him. Gellert did not laugh when Albus laid out his theory refuting Gamp's third law of magic. While Gellert ended up completely discrediting the theory, he listened and actually understood it.

What was perhaps even more thrilling was the new theories of wandless magic Gellert brought that challenged his own theories and practices. He soon found himself inflamed, itching to discuss new theories with the blond wizard.

But there were only six weeks of this reprieve before the Durmstrang term would recommence. Then it would be back to Ariana, that house and the endless boredom.

The itch within surged fiercely and Albus found he had to move, anywhere. He pulled himself off the swing before dissolving it. He took a breath before twisting in the spot, feeling the ever familiar darkness and silence wrap around him.

A moment later light flooded in again and new sounds bombarded him. The park had disappeared and had been replaced with the bustle of Diagon alley. It had been weeks since he had been here, yet the old familiarity did nothing to warm his heart. It usually did. It usually helped to walk down the cobblestones across the buildings of brick and wood that reminded him of his parents. Albus would remember when the Dumbledores would spend lazy Sundays buying books and eating sundaes. Crazy how a street of shops could hold more happy memories than his own home. Yes even now it could not still his heart… but it was all he had.

X

At two fifty eight, Albus apparated into the Dumbledore's back garden. The old building had gotten a makeover. Origami birds fluttered in the garden, all with various patterns across them. An origami dragon circled over him. The roses in the garden were in full bloom and were humming a slow melody in unison. There was a table beside them, set with plates on the white table cloth. The cutlery spun lazily above the table.

"You were supposed to come through the front door, you know."

Albus spun round and found Gellert staring at him from the kitchen window. Albus gave a shy smile and disaparrated to the front door. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Aberforth.

"Happy birthday, Albus."

The interior of the house had been completely changed. The walls had been bewitched to create various pictures. At the moment it was sketching something reminiscent of Monet's water lilies.

"Wow." The older Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Your friend's a bit of a show off." The younger brother replied, refusing to be impressed.

"I like it," came a new voice, "it showed me the seaside before." Ariana hobbled over on her walking stick. She was leaning on it more heavily than this morning.

"Did you overexert yourself, Ariana?" Albus asked, concerned

"No, I've been standing quite a bit though... Gellert was helping me with the cake." To this Aberforth gave a disgruntled snort.

As I answering to his name, the blond wizard walked in rolling down his sleeves. He gave Albus a smile that had him fighting down a blush.

"Happy birthday, Albus." He said, drawing him into a hug. It was a quick one, but it was long enough for Albus to revel in Gellert's scent. It was earthy yet oddly sweet. He resented how much he liked it.

"Well, now that you're here, we should eat." Aberforth said already escorting Ariana outside.

"So, don't bar me from your place again. You gave Syl a crisis in logic."

Albus recounted the tale of his meeting with the sylph carving that morning. Gellert chuckled and shook his head.

That's a rather disappointing story for such a sophisticated bit of magic. Speaking of magic, I had to tone things down to accommodate your sister."

Albus glanced at his sister who was already seated next to her brother, talking animatedly. Her body and selective intolerance to magic. Too powerful to be called a squib, too uncontrolled to be an average witch. Her own shade of grey.

They sat down at last and Gellert clapped his hands. Suddenly hundreds upon hundreds of paper cranes shot from the garden and the house towards the table. They unfolded themselves, filling the air with the rustling of a thousand papers, almost like distorted rain. The sheets of paper shifted to form a perimeter, encapsulating the table and its guests in a papery dome. Colours crept across it, rearranging themselves into discernible shapes. Gellert fought down a smug smile as Ariana exclaimed and watched with wide eyed wonder.

Eventually the colours stilled and the picture had formed. The party had moved onto a cloud top. All around them in the distance were numerous nimbostratus clouds, all shades of grey and white, flashing silver occasionally. Albus could have sworn the air tasted crisper as well. It was an impressive illusion, a shockingly rare skill in the wizarding community. In an effort to shun charlatans and magicians, the average witch and wizard did not practice illusion if they could do the real thing.

A light salad of avocado and citrus fruits materialized into their plates. Two carafes filled with two very different liquids appeared at the centre of the table.

"Is that one really wine?" Aberforth asked dubiously

"That is pumpkin juice for you and Ariana. The both of you are underage after all…"

Aberforth scowled but didn't say anything, probably to avoid giving Ariana the idea to revolt.

"How long did it take you to orchestrate all of this?"

"A little under a week." Gellert replied, popping a piece of grapefruit into his mouth.

Albus tried the salad. He got a piece of avocado and mint leaves and savoured the flavours. It was not completely unfamiliar and yet it could hardly be called a common flavour.

Ariana ate with gusto while Aberforth picked at his plate, steering clear of the mint.

"Who did the cooking?" Abeforth asked

"Chef Grindelwald." Ariana cooed, setting her fork onto her empty plate.

"Albus raised his eyebrow. Gellert was an accomplished wizard of many talents, but he was a novice in the kitchen. Just a shade above hopeless.

"Ariana selected the menu, of course." Gellert replied. "I merely created it, with some _occasional_ help from my aunt."

Albus gave a meaningful chuckle and watched as the plates faded away, only to be replaced by a completely new set. The centrepiece of the table took his breath away. He could not help the grin that overpowered his face,

"This course was chosen by Gellert." Ariana offered, noting her brother's expression. Albus couldn't be bothered telling her he already knew. No one but Gellert knew that this was his favourite meal. Or rather, the favourite of all meals he had yet to have.

"It doesn't have all the parts I would have wanted it to have-g" Gellert began

"It's perfect." Albus blurted, staring at the dish in awe.

Extravagant magic was one thing, but extravagant dishes…

"How can we afford this?"

"It's your birthday party Albus. Today you aren't allowed to worry. Besides, it's taken care of."

With that, Gellert reached for the platter and pulled out a prawn. It was a modest impression of fruits de la mer, yet somehow it was quite impressive.

Aberforth grabbed a crab and began to crack it open.

"Why a seafood platter?" he asked.

Albus shrugged. After all, how could he say that this was the first food he had wanted to eat on the travels he was fated to never make…?

Gellert placed a clam on his plate and gave him a smile. The picture on the dome began to shimmer and fade into a warm kitchen with a wood fired stove. The smell of burning wood and resin filled the air. It began to feel like winter.

Without even blinking, Gellert clapped his hands twice. There was a sharp burst of light before the kitchen disappeared. In its place was the view of an ocean on a warm summer's day. The table was at the shoreline of the beach. The sun was high in the sky and warm on Albus's back and the smell of the sea filled the air.

"It would have been criminal to have this mean on a winter's night." Gellert said.

"Can this dome show you anything you want it to?" Ariana asked excitedly.

Gellert nodded.

"I'd like to see something, please?"

The blond wizard leaned in indulgently.

"I'd like to see Hogwarts."

Aberforth coughed and Albus looked at his sister uneasily.

"I can't do that myself," Gellert glanced around the table, confused by the sudden change ion demeanour. "It can only be done by someone who has actual memories of the place."

He looked at Albus who gave him a tight smile. The poor boy had no idea what was going on. The Dumbledore brothers did not mention Hogwarts as a rule. How could they talk about the place everyone else got to go to grow up while she was stuck in this house? But then, how could he deny her this?

"Gellert reached out and took his hand.

"Just think of the place you want to be."

A moment later the blond haired wizard spanned his fingers. There was a bright flash and the ocean gave way to the Hogwarts Great Hall. The tables were bare and the room uninhabited. Void of a mass of bodies, the great hall felt positively cavernous. Ariana's head whipped round in every direction, from the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling to the enormous doors of the Great Hall. Her eyes shone with different emotions as she looked around. Aberforth looked on anxiously but Albus looked on with a sense of excitement.

Just as Ariana stopped looking around, Albus snapped his fingers once more and moved the party to the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Aberforth looked up at his brother, a questioning look on his face. Ariana exclaimed and then he understood. Their sister had been denied so much in life, perhaps the most being Hogwarts, but they could give her this.

X

The mean went well after that. Aberforth and Albus showed their sister every possible angle of Hogwarts they could remember. It was their present to her, but Albus could not help the wave of nostalgia that hit him during that lunch. After the meal, the dome broke away and the origami birds reassembled.

"It's time for the cake." Ariana said, practically bouncing all the way to the house. Gellert followed her quickly.

"You know, I think I'll miss Hogwarts when I leave next year." Aberforth said to his older brother.

"You will." Albus said knowingly, "everyone does."

"You miss it as well?"

"Everyone does." Came the reflective answer.

Albus entered the kitchen. On the table saw a large cake with pale yellow icing. It had been spread unevenly and compared to the delicate perfection of the meal they had just had, it looked slightly clumsy. Ariana must have made this herself.

The walls of the kitchen went bare and all the origami cranes in the kitchen fluttered gently fluttered around Albus, sparkling silver and gold. A very faint humming pierced the silence of the kitchen. He could not find a source, but it sounded reminiscent of mermish chants. Gellert apparently had a really good memory. He had only mentioned a fascination with mermaids to him once.

"Make a wish." Aberforth whispered into his ear.

The oldest Dumbledore made a show of contemplating the perfect wish and leaned over to blow out the candles.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Albus looked up to see his brother holding a camera. Where and how he had acquired one was beyond him.

"Go on, Albus." Ariana urged excitedly.

He blew out the candles and the walls exploded with colours. The paper cranes around him exploded into confetti that rained on him like glittering snow. "So what did you wish for?" Gellert asked

"He can't tell you that!" Ariana exclaimed, scandalised. "It won't come true if he does."

Albus nodded sagely at his sister's counsel, secretly glad to hide the fact that he had not bothered to wish for anything because for once in a very long time, there was colour in his life again.

X

By the time night fell, the party had wound down. The plates had been cleaned and put away and the wall had been disenchanted. The mermish chants had long since ceased to sound out across the room. In its place, the crooning of Evan Figg filled the air.

The group had retired to the sitting room, sipping cups of tea from the good china that only ever really came out at Christmas. The mood was relaxed and easy. Even Aberforth was feeling amicable enough to engage Gellert in a conversation about brooms.

This, Albus thought, had been the best party he had had in a very long time. He looked at his siblings laughing at a private joke. They were his prison but, for the first time in a long time, it did not feel quite like that. For the first time in a long time, all he felt was love.

He looked at Gellert and was surprised to find the wizard was staring at him. The blond boy flashed him a smile, open and warm. Albus flushed and let his gaze fall to the tea he nestled on his lap. It was one thing to have one's family remember one's birthday, but it was another to have a newfound friend put such care and effort into orchestrating this day. He would feel so lost when Gellert would return to Durmstrang within the next fortnight.

"It's tie for the presents!" Ariana exclaimed jumping out of her chair and going towards the writing desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair or blue socks, rolled up into a small, ball.

Aberforth reached under his chaise and pulled out a pair of grey socks. Gellert dug into his pocket and produced a pair of black socks. Albus chuckled, both amused and slightly worried. There was definitely more than this than met the eye.

"Happy birthday, brother." Aberforth said handing over the pair of socks he was holding.

"albus took them and moved them around in his fingers. They had traces of magic on them…only two spells…charms…benign. They also felt heavy and lumpy.

"Open them."

Albus gingerly unrolled the socks and dug into the lumpy one. He pulled out a very large book. The smiling wizard on the front was one he recognised instantly, Authur Gamp.

'Gamp, the complete works.'

He looked at his brother and realised it had been a while since he had actually seen him. These days he was merely a troublesome adversary, headstrong and anarchic. Remembering their last fight, Albus was truly surprised that his brother had taken such care in choosing a gift.

Gellert came forward and handed him the black socks. Albus supressed a dry chuckle. The fight had been about the blond wizard. Aberforth was furious Albus had told Gellert about their sister. But here they were, together and almost getting along. He unrolled the socks and dug into them.

Out came a familiar book.

'The Original Tales of Beetle the Bard.'

There was a card on top of the book with a runic inscription.

Soon the Great Work begins.

GG

A slight chill of unease ran down the nape of his neck, but he smiled at his friend.

Ariana came forward and handed over her present. He unrolled the socks and pulled out a pocket book

'Dragons of the world.'

"I thought you might like this." She said, giving him a hug.

He kissed her forehead, ignoring the painful memory of Elphias's letter

"I hope you like the socks too." She said sitting down again. "I made them myself."

Albus pocketed the gifts and returned to his tea. Gellert entertained everyone with stories of Durmstrang. Aberforth, perhaps in a fit of loyalty to his school, supplied stories of Hogwarts to compete. They were down to comparing Ghost stories when Ariana stood up and yawned.

"I believe it is time I want to bed."

Aberforth stood up and, after bidding their guest good night, escorted his sister upstairs.

"A drink before I leave?" Gellert asked.

Albus rose to pour some brandy in the kitchen. Gellert followed him, already carrying his coat. They retired to the kitchen porch, sitting in the hardwood floor and taking occasional sips of their drinks.

"Thank you for everything." Albus said at last.

"It was fun." Gellert replied. "It's a shame your sister is a bit sensitive to magic. We could have had a lot of fun with portkeys."

"Those have to be registered." Albus said.

"Oh live a little, Wulf." Gellert said nudging him. By the way, I have one last thing for you.

He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a small rectangular silver contraption, much like a cigarette lighter.

Albus held it in his hands. It buzzed with an energy he could not decipher.

"Go ahead." Gellert said.

Albus pressed the end with trepidation. A ball of light shot into it from behind his shoulder. He spun around to find the kitchen had been plunged into darkness. He stared at the object with wonder.

"It's a new invention from Russia. I believe the English for it is a Deluminator. It collects stores and returns light with the flick of a switch."

Albus flicked the switch and a ball of light shot outback into the kitchen and light returned to the room. He looked at the Deluminator with wonder. It must have cost his friend a lot to get one. He was struck all at one by a feeling of true gratitude for his friend. Gellert was younger than him but he gave him a feeling he had not felt since his parents died. He felt looked after and it made him feel special.

"It does one last thing." Gellert said softly. "I cast a spell on it. It finds those you seek. It was a bit of a hassle working around the already set magic, but I finally got it to work. It might take a few times to get in going, so start with someone you love."

Albus flicked the switch and a ball of electric blue light popped out of the havered slowly over his head to Gellert. It hovered, mere centimetres from his face before dissipating. Gellert looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, and for the first time in quite a while, Albus felt nervous.

"Start with someone you love." Albus whispered.

Gellert reached out and tentatively caressed his cheek. Albus leaned into it lightly, watching his friend all the while. He could feel each individual finger and the path it tool across his skin. The ghost of each caress burned as if branded onto his cheek, even as he revelled in the touch of the next one.

Gellert let his thumb travel over Albus's lips and all at once Albus wanted his friend to kiss him. He held his tongue, letting only his eyes make the plea. Gellert leaned in and pressed his lips onto his,

The earth did not shake and it could hardly be called electric, this soft, chaste kiss. Yet some part of him felt aflame and overwhelmed to feel Gellert wrap his arms around him and hold him close against him. It was not a singular feeling, but rather a multitude of them, rough, conflicting but each of them a version of joy.

Eventually Gellert pulled away and smiled, and Albus had to supress a giggle. Was this what it felt like to feel giddy? He could not think of a thing to say so he sipped his brandy, savouring the moment.

"Albus!" Aberforth's voice called from deep within the house.

Albus turned to the house wondering what the matter was.

"I should go." He whispered standing up.

Gellert emptied his glass before rising to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked

Albus nodded shyly before turning to the house. Behind him there was a faint pop—Gellert disappparated home.

"Albus!" the call came again.

Letting out a sigh, he straightened himself. He could still feel his friend on his lips and it brought a smile to his face. This was, he thought slipping inside, the best birthday ever.


End file.
